


Get It, Igster

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Ignis Scientia, Fluff and Humor, Las Vegas, M/M, Making Out, iggy gone wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: “Iggy, when we agreed to bring you to Vegas with us, you promised you’d try new things!”“Well, grind dancing on a stranger is not what I had in mind, Noct.”Ignis works up the courage to proposition a handsome stranger at a Las Vegas nightclub.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, background promptis
Comments: 33
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

“Iggy, when we agreed to bring you to Vegas with us, you promised you’d try new things!”

“Well, grind dancing on a stranger is _not_ what I had in mind, Noct.”

“Suit yourself,” Prompto sang, taking Noctis by the hand, “Cause I’m about to grind allll over Noctis.”

Ignis was left alone to survey the room. They were in one of Las Vegas’s premier clubs, and a parade of Cirque du Soleil performers were currently making a path through the dance floor as others appeared in hoops that descended from the ceiling. It was all very extravagant and excessive in a way that was admittedly intriguing, even for Ignis who was up well past his bedtime.

He did lament how every word he said had to be yelled in order to be heard over the blasting music. Ignis reminded himself again how insightful he had been for remembering earplugs. How was anyone was supposed to enjoy this environment, let alone find a dance partner, was beyond him. 

Besides, this modern version of “dancing” looked more like a mating ritual, all roaming hands and rubbing genitals. It was very primal and wild, and that was _not_ Ignis Scientia. 

At least it _wasn’t_ , until Ignis spotted a tall, dark, and handsome beefcake of a man standing ten feet away. Ignis could see his bare chest and abs peeking through his open shirt, and it was giving him some intense _feelings_ _._ Tattoos were impractical and self-indulgent, but on this man they looked...he supposed _hot_ was an appropriate word for it.

He approached the bar, taking care not to break his line of vision with the man in question and screamed at the bartender that he’d like a double gin martini, please.

He waited, watching as the man leaned over a railing that overlooked the dance floor. His ass was indecently round and most provocative. Suppose Ignis were to find a way...

“Twenty-five,” the bartender yelled.

Ignis inwardly balked at the price, but handed off his credit card without complaint. _What happens in Vegas..._

Ignis took the first sip of his overpriced drink. His expectations had been low when he’d been handed a martini in a plastic cup, but if it hadn’t been so expensive, Ignis would’ve spit it out. He reminded himself every sip was a dollar’s worth of alcohol, and he had goals tonight that didn’t involve a sober Ignis turning in early. He forced it down, only gagging a little before he got down the final dregs.

_Revolting, but effective._

Ignis didn’t drink much, nor had he eaten much at dinner. The fast food Noctis and Prompto had insisted on eating had actively repulsed him, and he hadn’t had time to seek out alternatives before the two of them were dragging him to the club.

As Ignis surveyed the room with a double martini in his system, his opinion of the place was decidedly more pleasant. The visuals being displayed on gigantic screens behind the DJ booth were intoxicating and hypnotic. Ignis was so entranced by the vision that he forgot about tonight’s meal entirely until the hunky man in question was standing right next to him trying to get the bartender’s attention.

It turned out the alcohol had been a bad investment because Ignis still had not the slightest inspiration for what to say. However, he _was_ enjoying the hint of a six pack he could observe from his current vantage point.

The man had his drink now, a vodka cranberry, which Ignis found a charmingly unexpected choice for a man who looked so deliciously rugged. _Prompto_ liked vodka cranberries, for goodness sakes.

The man turned and took a few steps away from the bar, taking stock of the room once more.

_For the love of god, please bend over the railing again._

Ignis ordered a gin and tonic before he could discover if his prayers had been answered and pondered what this luscious snack must be doing here all alone. 

Ignis was about to lose courage when he felt someone bump into him.

“Iggayyyyy!” Prompto shouted. “Can-u gemme a drink?”

“Ya-know what?,” Ignis declared as he downed the rest of drink number two, “You got it.” He had to assume the second drink tasted just as vile as the first, but his tastebuds had been blissfully obscured by the warmth now coursing through his entire body.

“Whoaaa Iggy,” Noct said, clearly the more sober of the two, even as he had to lean on the bar for support. “How many drinks you had?”

Ignis put a steadying hand on Noct’s shoulder as he ignored the question and announced his intentions. “I’m gonna danz with _that guy,”_ Ignis said, pointing to his target.

“Aw yeah!” Prompto enthused, throwing his hands in the air. “Get it, Igster!”

Ignis resolutely sat his empty cup down on the bar and made his move, placing one hand on the railing to steady himself as he made his way over.

Ignis realized then that he had absolutely no plan, not even a pick-up line. He’d have to wing it.

Eh, all good. He was feeling pretty confident.

“The drinks here are _so bad_ ,” Ignis announced.

It took a moment for the man to realize he was being spoken to. He turned and looked Ignis up and down. 

_He’s checking me out. Get it, Igster!!!_

Ignis turned to his friends for affirmation. Prompto gave him a thumbs up, and Noctis threw his hands in the air and yelled something Ignis couldn’t hear.

“I wanna danz with you,” Ignis declared.

The guy laughed before he downed his drink. “You’re on,” he smiled, taking Ignis’s hand and leading him to the floor.

Ignis had to look back at Noctis and Prompto to confirm this was actually happening, and he found them practically falling over each other in pleasant disbelief.

Ignis and his mystery man were now entering a crowded heap of grinding bodies, a fragrance of sweat and ladies’ perfume that would’ve terrified Ignis twenty minutes ago now acted as an aphrodisiac that pleasantly infused his senses.

He could feel the pulse of the bass reaching his core, and he found he didn’t hate it. He understood why people liked this now. The experience was visceral and exciting, and he felt euphoria clouding his brain and body.

“I dunno how to danz like these kids,” Ignis shouted. He noticed the man wasn’t wearing earplugs. Ignis would’ve offered his extra pair, but he didn’t think he was capable of finding them in his present state. 

“How old are you?” the handsome stranger asked.

“Twenty-three.”

“So that basically makes you one of these kids,” he teased.

Ignis found this weirdly hilarious, and he gripped the man’s arm as he laughed, looking up to find a face bewildered and (perhaps) charmed looking back at him?

Ignis wanted to kiss those full lips. 

_Was that too much?_

Too late. 

He crashed into that sexy body like a man possessed, claiming those lips and parting that shirt, sliding his hands up a muscled chest as he was rewarded with a strong hand gripping his ass while a matching erection grinded into his.

_Sweet heaven. What had Ignis done to deserve this?_

The heat of their bodies pressed together in this glorious world of pounding bass and blasts of fog, dancing lights and showers of confetti was beautiful like a moonlight fairytale only better because the stranger had forcefully turned Ignis’s body so Ignis was grinding into him, and the stranger was feeling him up, and Ignis was enveloped in his raw senses as hands glided up his chest and lips pressed to his throat.

It was both too much and not enough. Ignis turned back to face his new lover.

“I’m gonna take you back to my hotel room and have sexz with you,” Ignis declared, taking the piqued interest in the man’s eyes and surprised grin on his face as consent enough for now. He took the man by the hand and guided him away from the dance floor. He saw Prompto and Noctis wearing wildly ecstatic smiles, both giving him thumbs up and waving as he passed by dragging along this six-foot-something god like a fresh kill. Ignis proudly smiled and waved back like he was the fucking president of the United States of Casual Sex, as he was pretty damn sure he was.

It was an odd sensation as soon as the two of them stepped out of the club. The world was so quiet outside of that enticing microcosm of gratuitous overindulgence, and all Ignis’s plans seemed outrageous and grandiose as he reluctantly faced the stranger he’d just propositioned whose hand he was remarkably still holding as if they _hadn’t_ just met.

It looked like this sexpot was expecting Ignis to say something. To be perfectly fair, Ignis had lured him out here with the promise of sex, and he had seemed very confident about his convictions just 30 second ago.

Now in softer lighting, he could see the man had stunning amber eyes and an edgy haircut that Ignis didn’t fully understand but liked anyway. 

“I honeztly dunno know what I’m doing,” Ignis admitted.

“Sure seemed like ya did a minute ago,” the man smiled. 

“You wanna go eat with-me? I needa vegetable,” Ignis proclaimed.

“Yeah, sure,” the man chuckled. “We could get a vegetable.” Ignis was pleased to find he was amused instead of disappointed at the idea of doing such a lamentably platonic activity.

“I’m Gladiolus by the way.”

“Ignis,” he said, realizing he was still holding the man’s hand and couldn’t even give him a proper handshake. The handshake would’ve been a silly gesture anyway for someone he’d just physically attacked and propositioned with sexual ambitions that he no longer planned to fulfill.

“Sooo...I know some places you might like. There’s a vegan place a few blocks away,” Gladiolus offered.

Ignis nodded, feeling entirely perplexed by the situation he’d found himself in. Was he really going to let this bulky stranger take him out to dinner at 11pm at night? Ignis made it a rule not to eat past 8pm. Were restaurants even open this late? Well, it was Vegas after all.

And when the guy looked like that...

Change of plans. Eat the food, then have the sex. 

Ignis couldn’t allow himself to compromise on the sex part. Tonight he was a new Ignis, one who hooked up with hot strangers.

Not a stranger. 

_Gladiolus._

He liked the sound of it. He also liked the way the man in question linked Ignis’s arm in his and started guiding him out of the automatic doors towards a burst of warm, summer air, a pleasing contrast from the air-conditioned interior. 

He heard Prompto’s voice in his head: _Get it, Igster!_ And Noctis’s: _You promised you’d try new things._

The Igster was definitely going to get it tonight, and he was surprised to discover he quite liked trying new things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way back when this was posted, a lot of you mentioned being curious about what was going on in Gladio’s mind during Ignis’s drunken shenanigans, so I decided to add a chapter from his perspective since I already knew in my head canon how the night ended! Hope you enjoy!

Gladio got the feeling Ignis didn’t do this often, and that was because Ignis had been announcing that fact every few minutes like clockwork.

Funny thing to say for someone who’d dragged him onto the dance floor of a nightclub, grinded on him for all of thirty seconds, brazenly propositioned him, then hauled him out of the club (to the ecstatic delight of his obviously hammered friends), only to request a vegetable.

But Gladio was always a good sport, especially when the guy was his type _and then some_ —tall and slender with deliciously long legs. He couldn’t even really allow himself the pleasure of dwelling on how hot he looked in suspenders without getting distracted from his primary goal of keeping Ignis upright and making sure he got the promised vegetable. 

To that end, Gladio diligently kept a hand on the small of his back, or around his arm (impressive biceps, he noted), and attempted to guide this adorable hot mess down Las Vegas Boulevard and towards the vegan restaurant Gladio had recommended.

Gladio was just glad Ignis caught him _after_ his bartending shift at the club. Though it would’ve been fun to flirt with him on the clock (and if he’d noticed Ignis before Ignis noticed him, he _definitely_ would have), things wouldn’t have progressed quite so quickly, and Gladio was glad they did, even if he knew Aranea was gonna give him mad shit for it later. He’d seen her grinning from behind the bar, watching the spectacle as Ignis dragged him out to the applause of his friends. Whatever. Worth it.

By the time they arrived at the restaurant, Gladio had managed to learn an assortment of random facts about Ignis: he didn’t usually stay up this late, he didn’t want to come to Las Vegas in the first place but his friends made him, he hadn’t eaten since breakfast, he threw knives for fun (or something? Gladio would have to ask more about that one later), and he was a concert pianist, which fueled Gladio’s inner romantic to the highest degree. 

The piano thing made a lot of sense, because his hands were gorgeous—long fingers with a strength Gladio experienced full force as Ignis was feeling him up on the dance floor, and again as Ignis threaded his fingers through Gladio’s as they walked.

Eventually, Gladio ended up at the bright and busy restaurant with Ignis sitting across from him, elbows on the table, face in his palms, gazing around the room until his eyes landed on Gladio, and god help him, Ignis winked at him. 

Gladio grinned, then openly laughed when Ignis blushed, hiding his face in his hands. “How’re you doing?” Gladio asked.

“M’drunk,” Ignis said. 

“Yeah, I’m getting that.”

“I-don’t usually _do_ this,” he slurred.

“What would you usually be doing on a Friday night?”

“Dunno, prolly making a-dinner and reading a-book?” Ignis said, taking hold of his silverware roll and allowing the utensils to clatter on the table before he threw the napkin in his lap. At least he still had some motor skills, even if they weren’t functioning at impressive levels.

“Sounds like a good night to me,” Gladio said. 

“Really?”

“Yes, really! What do _you_ think I do on Friday nights?”

“Iz not appropriate to say.”

Gladio laughed and tried to get Ignis to focus on the menu, which was impossible with his brief attention span and insistence that all the words were “blurry.”

Gladio ordered him a salad, a vegetable pizza, and a veggie wrap just to be sure he ate _something_ and handed their menus back to the waitress. 

“Where are you from?” Ignis asked.

“I live here.”

“Really?”

“Don’t believe me again?” he teased. “Yeah, people forget that people live here.”

“Hmm...and whaddaya _do_ here?”

“Hit on drunk tourists mostly.”

“Am I-really that drunk?”

“You tell me.”

“Okay, m’drunk...Do-they have drinkz here? ‘Cause I would have jus’ one more,” he said, putting up a finger. 

Gladio knew that was a horrible idea, so he offered an alternative. “Once we’re done with dinner, I know a cool place we could go. We’d have to get a Lyft though. It’s a little far to walk. You’ve heard of Caesars Palace?”

“Yup, thaz where we’re staying.”

“Perfect.”

If he could sober Ignis up enough between dinner and the walk through the casino, he could make sure he made it to his hotel room—that was if Ignis could even remember the room number—and he would wake up without too much of hangover. He was pretty sure Ignis would at least give Gladio his number and maybe they could go out again tomorrow when Ignis wasn’t wasted. Not that wasted Ignis wasn’t charming his pants off already, because he totally was.

With a little food in him, he could tell Ignis was starting to sober up a bit, even if Gladio knew it would still be hours before he had fully worked off the alcohol.

It was cute how Ignis scooted into the middle seat on their Lyft ride so he could rest his head on Gladio’s shoulder, and it was even cuter when he took Gladio’s hand and led him inside the casino, and it was the very cutest how he just casually started feeling Gladio up through the opening of his shirt when Gladio stopped to tip the driver on his phone.

It was starting to tickle, having Ignis’s long fingers on his bare skin, so Gladio opted to redirect his attention. “Have you seen The Fall of Atlantis Show in the Forum Shops yet?”

“Nope,” Ignis said, though he didn’t appear to be giving Gladio his full attention. Well, he _was_ giving Gladio his attention insofar as it looked like he was about to lean in and start licking his chest, but he wasn’t paying attention to his words.

“C’mon,” Gladio said, leaning in and planting a kiss on his forehead before taking him by the hand and walking him through the casino towards the shops.

When they arrived near the stage, he walked Ignis around the fish tank that made up the back half of the show platform just to help him work off the alcohol, and also because he enjoyed the grin that drunk Ignis wore when he was especially amused. 

“I cook fish so-good,” Ignis announced.

“Not fish like these, I hope?” Gladio teased, since the tank was mostly filled with exotic fish and an assortment of stingrays. Ignis laughed for a full two minutes until the lights dimmed, and Gladio escorted Ignis to stand center stage. 

Gladio remembered the first time he’d seen this show. He’d had hardly any money when he’d arrived in Vegas, so he’d looked up all the free activities and crossed them off his bucket list as quickly as possible. This had been one of the best. 

He loved the indoor pyrotechnics and water effects, the flimsy plot line told by recorded voices whose words were nearly incomprensible at the volume at which they emanated in the gigantic dome where the show took place, but mostly he loved the outdated animatronics with their skin half peeling off and spilling out of their clothes. The show looked like it had been needing an update since about 1995, and that was the whole charm of it.

Having seen the show plenty of times himself, he instead focused on watching Ignis see it for the first time, clutching Gladio’s arm, bursting out laughing, then eyes going wide when fire battled water, the water god sister and fire god brother (or something like that—again, with bad audio, it was truly impossible to tell) duked it out. By the time their father ended the battle by enlisting the help of his throne-turned-living-dragon, ushering in the fall of Atlantis, Ignis turned to him in total awe.

“Gladio! I loved it. Can we watch it again?”

Gladio looked at the time. “Sorry, looks like that was the last show of the night, but maybe we can come back tomorrow?”

He didn’t know why he was nervous when Ignis had given every indication of liking him, but he still was, couldn’t help it, when he was really starting to like him and definitely wanted to see him again. 

“Yes!” Ignis announced. “Yes. We’re gonna watch every show of this tomorrow night!”

“Great,” Gladio said. He felt a tickle on his stomach and looked down to find Ignis was slipping a hand under his open shirt again, stealthily guiding his fingers along Gladio’s bare pecs. 

It wasn’t like Gladio wore this outfit _not_ to be ogled, but since Ignis was still very much drunk, and Gladio didn’t want to get a boner in public, which became even more of a threat when Ignis’s hands wandered up towards his nipples, Gladio took Ignis’s hand in his instead.

“Maybe I should take you back to your room?” he asked.

Ignis looked up at him and said an emphatic _yes_ before taking Gladio’s hand and practically dragging him out of the shops and in the direction of the hotel elevators. 

From this vantage point, Gladio was able to enjoy the sight of Ignis’s long legs and tempting backside. It was really a pity Ignis was so wasted. Gladio would love to hook up with him, and he was sure Ignis had the same thing in mind given his breakneck pace, but he wouldn’t take advantage of Ignis, not when he was still drunk. 

Oddly enough, Gladio recognized Ignis’s friends as they were crossing the casino floor, but none of them seemed to recognize each other—all too drunk, no doubt. Gladio said a loud _hey_ and had the immense pleasure of watching their tipsy reunion, all hugs and laughter and not-so-stealthily pointing his direction as they whispered to each other.

“We were gonna play some _slots,_ Big Guy, _”_ the blond one announced. “You down?”

“Sure, I’ve always liked this one,” Gladio said, pointing to the slot machine just behind him.

“OMG Puppies?!” Prompto said, nearly falling into Noctis’s arms before repeating just inches from his boyfriend’s face, “ _Noct,_ there’s a slot machine called _OMG Puppies!”_

“We’ve gotta play it, dude,” Noctis enthused, and Gladio made sure Ignis was still at his side as they made their way towards the machine.

“So basically,” Gladio announced, “I’ve never actually won money on this slot. I’m pretty sure the only reward you get is images of cute puppies, but,” he shrugged, “it’s fun so…”

Gladio didn’t know how long Prompto played, but for the first time ever he saw someone actually win the jackpot. It was small—$200, but Prompto and Noctis jumped up and down in each other’s arms like they’d won the lottery. Gladio found himself becoming increasingly fond of all three of them. 

They gambled and chatted, and when it was close to 5am, Prompto and Noctis announced they were heading over to the Bellagio to see the gardens, and Ignis said he was too tired and wanted to go back to the room.

Gladio didn’t miss the suggestive eyebrow wagging of both Noctis and Prompto before they departed. 

Ignis was uncharacteristically quiet on the long elevator ride up to the 23rd floor, and Gladio was a little saddened by the way he was no longer holding Gladio’s hand and stood on the opposite side of the elevator.

“How’re you feeling?” Gladio asked.

“Sober,” Ignis said glumly, and Gladio felt his stomach drop. It seemed like maybe Ignis was starting to regret inviting him upstairs. Gladio decided to hold back his disappointment, take Ignis to his room, make sure he was safe, and then he’d leave with the memories of a fun night—still worth it, he had to remind himself, even if it wouldn’t be more.

“This is my room,” Ignis said, as they arrived.

“Well, it was fun hanging out with you,” Gladio said, trying not to sound as disappointed as he felt.

“You too,” Ignis said. 

Gladio was surprised when Ignis just stood there, hesitating, so he took his chance. 

“Can I get your number?” Gladio asked.

He was relieved when Ignis smiled at him—damn, he had gorgeous eyes. “You really want my number after all I put you through?”

“Put me through?” Gladio asked.

“Ushering me around like a child when I could hardly walk. I made such a fool of myself. I’m not usually like that. Propositioning you?! The way I _danced!_ I just fear I’ve ruined any chance...that I made a bad impression and obligated you to spend your Friday night taking care of me when you could’ve been out having fun.”

“Ignis, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I had an amazing time. This is one of the best nights I’ve had since I moved here, and I’d do it all again—tomorrow night, if you’re free?”

Ignis didn’t say another word. He silently used his key card to open the door, and the second Gladio stepped inside, Ignis was all over him, tugging off his shirt, undoing his belt buckle, and pulling him towards the bed with surprising strength. 

Turned out Ignis was skilled with his gorgeous mouth, and he could talk quite filthy in that posh, British accent. Gladio was primed like a live wire, energetic despite having been up all night. In fact, he could see the sun was beginning to rise, judging by the gentle light gracing Ignis’s features through the floor-to-ceiling windows.

After some very intriguing foreplay, Gladio was just starting to get into a rhythm, pounding into Ignis who was folded in half below him. Gladio looked down to meet those gorgeous, green eyes again, only to find them closed, because Ignis was most definitely asleep.

* * *

Gladio was woken up by the telltale sounds of a hangover. He walked into the bathroom, door ajar, to find Prompto curled up on the toilet lid looking like death. 

In his line of work, overdrinking and hangovers were pretty much old hat, and besides, Gladio had had more than his share of overindulging. He kneeled beside him.

“Hey, uh, you need anything?”

“Ugh, dude, I feel awful.”

“Do you guys have any water or juice or anything that’s not booze here?”

“Nah, we don’t have anything. We raided the mini bar already.”

“No worries. I’m gonna grab some things to make you feel better. I’ll be back in like 30 minutes. You have your phone?”

Prompto weakly took it out of his pocket and unlocked it so Gladio could add his number. 

“If you think of anything else you need, you can call or text me.”

“Thanks, dude. You’re awesome. I’m glad the Igster assaulted you last night.”

Gladio chuckled. “Me too.”

* * *

Gladio returned to find Ignis and Noctis both up and attending to Prompto on the bathroom floor.

“Wow, you came back,” Ignis remarked, looking up at him.

“Uh, yeah,” Gladio shrugged, a little confused _._ “I got Gatorade and water and some snacks.” He offered the bag to Ignis who opened it gingerly and looked up at him again.

“Thank you so much.”

Gladio smiled, pleased he’d had the opportunity to play hero and impress Ignis even if he would’ve done the same thing for anyone with a hangover as bad as Prompto’s.

It wasn’t until Prompto had stopped vomiting and was in the shower with Noctis monitoring him that Ignis took the chance to speak to him directly.

“Please let me make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to. I had a great time.”

“I can’t believe I _fell asleep_ on you,” Ignis groaned, burying his face in his hand. “Please believe me when I say it had nothing to do with you being inadequate in any way. You are, well,” he let out a long breath and panned Gladio’s chest, looking not at all unlike drunk Ignis from the night before. “You know.”

“I’d rather hear it from you.”

“Okay, fine. I suppose I owe it to you. You’re one of the handsomest men I’ve ever seen. So handsome that if I hadn’t been entirely under the influence last night, I would’ve never had the courage to speak to you.”

“I don’t see why not,” Gladio insisted, “You’re a total catch. You’re sexy and _fun—“_

“About that...I’m not usually like that.”

“You said that about a billion times last night.”

Ignis grinned, a beautiful sight. “Did I? I must’ve really made an impression.”

“To be honest, I was pretty much hooked after your pick-up line.”

Ignis furrowed his brow. “Refresh my memory?”

“You approached me and yelled that the drinks at the club were bad.”

“That was my pick-up line, was it?” Ignis said, blushing. 

“Yup.”

“And that, er, that worked for you, did it?”

“Sure did.”

“Huh,” Ignis mused.

“I thought it was cute.”

“So you _really_ had fun last night?”

“Well, I’ve never had a guy fall asleep on me before. Makes for a good story.”

“Oh please don’t repeat that story,” Ignis groaned.

“If I promise not to, can I take you out again tonight?”

“Well...I really shouldn’t leave my friends since they invited me to Vegas in the first place.”

“Nah, we’ll be fine, Iggy!” Prompto yelled from behind the bathroom door.

“I’m pleased to know you were listening,” Ignis rolled his eyes, and Gladio smiled.

“I think Prompto will second me when I say if you _don’t_ take Gladio out tonight, we’re not letting you back in the room,” Noctis said as he came out of the bathroom shirtless and started rifling through his bag. 

“That’s right,” Prompto added.

Gladio didn’t comment on the blush that colored Ignis’s cheeks, even though he desperately wanted to tease him, just a little. Instead, he said, “Sooo...”

“Well, the truth is...forgive me, I don’t do this often,” Ignis fretted.

”You keep saying that, but here we are.”

“Well...I suppose another night wouldn’t hurt. Maybe this time I’ll actually be able to remember the details.”

“I’ll make sure you do,” Gladio said, and if Ignis’s friends hadn’t been there, Gladio would’ve kissed him right then.

When he started to make his way towards the door, Prompto stopped him. 

“Hey, wait, are you doing anything today?”

“Nah, not really. My shift at Hakkasan doesn’t start until 9pm.”

“Wait, isn’t that the club we were at last night?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah, I’m a bartender there.”

“So you could maybe get us one of those VIP tables?” Noctis asked. 

Ignis started to object, but Gladio quickly interrupted, “I’d be happy to.”

“In that case, breakfast is on us. We’re headed to the buffet? You down?”

“Yeah,” Gladio said. “If it’s cool with you, Ignis?” he asked. 

“Oh yes, of course,” Ignis said, looking at Gladio in disbelief.

“Sweet,” Prompto said, “lez go!” He took Noctis’s hand, appearing to have mostly recovered from his hangover. Ignis appeared at his side with Gladio following just behind. He was close enough to see Prompto take Ignis’s arm and say softly, “Damn, Igster! When we said _get it,_ you really _got it.”_

Ignis laughed and replied, “I did, didn’t I?”

He glanced back at Gladio then and offered a warm smile. Gladio smiled back, positive this was the beginning of something wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fall of Atlantis Show is real, and it’s amazing. Ditto for OMG Puppies slot machine 😂 If you want more Las Vegas content, I also have a Promptio/Ignoct fic that’s got similar vibes called Sin City Summer.


End file.
